Star Platinum
"ORA ORA ORA" --- Star Platinum's battle cry Star Platinum The World is the Stand of Jotaro Kujo. Among the very first Stands introduced, it is featured along with Jotaro in three parts of the series, most prominently in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Star Platinum is a humanoid Stand, resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Jotaro, if not more muscular. In colored art, its skin is often a hue between purple, blue, green, and small bits of gold. Its face and body have varying colors. It has long, flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker color and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. Initially, its facial features were very similar to Jotaro's. Powers and Abilities Star Platinum is a close-range Stand, with a basic reach of only 2 meters from Jotaro's body, but with incredible strength, speed, and precision. It is one of the most powerful Stands featured in the series. Its overwhelming physical prowess in every basic characteristic, save for range, coupled with Jotaro's own cleverness in combat, allows Jotaro to repeatedly prevail against many Stand users even without the usage of any special ability. In addition, Jotaro's discovery of its time-stopping ability only made it all the more formidable in combat. * Super Strength: Star Platinum possesses immense strength, being able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pulling the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy large artificial diamonds within seconds. * Super Speed: Star Platinum boasts phenomenal speed. It was able to intercept a bullet fired from point-blank range, briefly contended with Silver Chariot (whilst it was using Anubis), and is stated to exceed the speed of light. * Self-Preservation: Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head;3 protecting him while frozen by DIO's Time Stop; reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. * Precision: Star Platinum is incredibly precise; it can surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, catch both a bullet and a minuscule Stand like Lovers between his thumb and forefinger in midair, and create a near photo-realistic drawing of a small Egyptian fly from a dark, blurry photo. * Enhanced Eyesight: Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. Jotaro has used Star Platinum's eyes to see four kilometers across a desert, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * Enhanced Breath: Star Platinum inhales with superhuman power, capable of sucking in the entire fog Stand Justice and holding it long enough for its user to suffocate. * Ora Ora Rush ( Ora Ora Rasshu, lit. "Barrage of Strikes"): Star Platinum's primary method of attack. It throws an extremely fast but precise barrage of powerful punches to pulverize an opponent or destroy objects. * Star Finger ( Sutā Fingā, lit. "Meteor Finger Thorn"): Star Platinum can forcibly extend its middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters, allowing it to perform sneak attacks and stab opponents from afar. The technique's frequency of usage decreased as the battles intensified. * The World: with The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time and move around in it for around 6 seconds. Notes * Some people theorize that Star Platinum may be the spirit of Jonathan Joestar helping out his great-great-great grandson in battle due to his design slightly resembling him. Category:Stands Category:Part 3 Category:Part 3 Stardust Crusaders